


Preyed

by zaffrin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Biting, Cheetah Master, Cheetah People, Cheetah Virus (Doctor Who), Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Feline behaviour, Feral Behavior, Feral Master, Hunting, Mating, Mating Rituals, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Scratching, fangs, this is... weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/pseuds/zaffrin
Summary: She’s just in the little clearing up ahead, and he squats behind some bushes to watch as she waves her ridiculous sonic around, frowning at it.Silly Doctor.She thought that gadget was the answer to everything, whereas if she just put it down and tuned into her senses she might realise that she was being hunted, and just how close to being caught she was.A Cheetah Virus fic for a prompt fill!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan (implied)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Preyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acidsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidsoul/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for Acidsoul the prompt was: Dhawan!Master having a cheetah virus flare up and wanting to mate Thirteen HARD... but then being a soft lil purry snuggly kitty afterwards 🥺
> 
> I only just learnt what the cheetah virus is so please forgive any inconsistencies with canon. For those who didn't know what it is like me, basically in classic who the Master was infected with a virus on the planet of Cheetah People that means when he gets a flare up of the virus he turns into a cheetah/humanoid type of creature, with fangs and yellow eyes and the accompanying instincts. I just winged it really, but I loved the concept so much I couldn't resist this prompt 😂
> 
> This is fairly dark and weird and contains dubious consent you have been warned!! Steer clear if it's not your thing! :P

His bare feet hit the dirt of the forest floor as he picks up his pace, senses heightened, focused and centered on one thing only: _prey._

Not of the meal variety, that isn’t the kind of hunger that plagues the Master in this moment. His body burns and rushes with adrenaline, the feline in his head that has taken control of his brain chanting one thing only this time; _mate, mate, mate._

He can smell her. His trap had worked perfectly, luring her here by capturing one of her pack and using the young thing as bait. The dark haired human had shrieked and wailed so loud when he’d tied her to a tree in the forest that it had hardly been necessary sending the Doctor a lovely photograph with coordinates, but it added to the drama, at least. 

“The Doctor will come for me,” Yaz had said fiercely, face stubborn and dark eyes flashing fire as he tightened the knots. _Another one,_ the Master had thought with a bored roll of his eyes. How many pretty young girls did that old fool manage to have falling in love with her? “And she won’t let you get away with this.”

The Master had laughed, flashing his fangs at her and delighting when she shrunk back in horror. “Oh _Yaz,”_ he’d purred her name like a mockery, leaning in to smooth a hand over her hair and face, amused at the knowledge of his scent being all over her when the Doctor found her. “ _I’m counting on it_.”

Anyway she’s shut up now since he’d knocked her out before he left her there, tired of her incessant screams. One would think she’d never seen a cheetah person before. 

The scent he is tracking grows stronger and the Master picks up his pace, inhaling deeply. The forest is quiet, just the soft sounds of leaves rustling in the gentle night breeze and the odd noise from a nocturnal creature. An owl hoots somewhere above his head, also on a hunt. The Master ignores it.

A twig snaps up ahead, and a growl of delight bubbles in his throat as he breaks into a sprint, his prey almost in sight. He can smell trepidation and worry, making her scent potent to his nose, and his insides heat up in response, cock stirring between his legs.

He’s _so close_ now - so close to her, and the temptation to barrel into her and knock her flat to the floor is strong, but he forces himself to slow, knowing he can have more fun if he takes his sweet time. She’s just in the little clearing up ahead, and he squats behind some bushes to watch as she waves her ridiculous sonic around, frowning at it. _Silly Doctor._ She thought that gadget was the answer to everything, whereas if she just put it down and tuned into her senses she might realise that she was being hunted, and just how close to being caught she was. Smiling widely, the Master slinks through the undergrowth and climbs nimbly up a tree she would pass in just a minute, crawling along the thick overhead branch and looking down to wait for her there.

There’s a frown on her face, and she shakes her sonic and mutters crossly, before dropping it with a huff. 

“Yaaaz!” She shouts, hands cupped around her mouth, and the Master almost closes his eyes in despair because - was she really that stupid? Or - and his hearts quicken at the thought… did she want to be caught?

One way to find out. She trudges on, passing right underneath the tree he’s huddled up in, and in a flash the Master drops to the ground in front of her gracefully, lips pulled back around his fangs in a grin. 

“Boo.”

She had startled, and it gives him great amusement to see her stumble back, eyes wide, hand flying to her chest in shock. She recovers quickly, scowling, although she cannot hide the alarm on her face as she takes him in. 

“ _You_. I should have known.”

“Nice to see you too Doctor,” he says smoothly, prowling towards her. She steps back. “Although… you knew it was me, didn’t you?”

She raises her chin, “I had my suspicions. You’re not subtle.” He sees her swallow, eyes darting to the side, and knows his current state has unsettled her. 

He smiles widely, showing his fangs again, running his tongue over them delicately. Her eyes track the movement, and pleasure roils up in him. She swallows, meeting his eyes. He takes another step, forcing her back. 

“Still got that nasty virus hanging around then?” She says, “Not found a cure yet? I’d have thought you’d have sorted it by now.”

Another step. “Maybe I like it.”

“Turning into a cat on a full moon?”

Her attempts to rile him provoke only amusement, and he grins wider. Another step forward, and she’s nearly backed into a tree now. She takes a breath. 

“What have you done with my friend?”

“Who?”

 _“Master._ ”

“That’s me. Am I still your friend? I’m touched.”

She scowls. “Yaz! Where is she?” There’s a shrill hint to her voice and he cocks his head curiously. _Perhaps not so one-sided as I’d thought._ Fire stirs in his gut, a dull anger at the thought, a burning desire to claim her for his own rising. For she _was_ . The Doctor always had been his - always would be. The chant in his head is growing louder in this proximity to her, and the Master rakes his eyes over her form. _Mate, mate, mate._

“Master!” She snaps, snapping her fingers in front of his face. It draws his attention, and then irritates him immediately, and he hisses, baring his teeth at her in warning. She visibly takes another step back, and hits the tree. “Okay. Calm. Let’s just - talk calmly, yeah? I know you probably feel all…” she waves her hands all around, “Right now. I can help you. You want me to help you try and find a cure for this? You have to tell me where Yaz is first.”

“I don’t want a _cure_ , Doctor,” he smiles. 

“Then what is it you want?”

“Isn’t that obvious?” He takes a final step forward so they are nearly chest to chest, with her back pressed to the bark of the tree. He inhales deeply, breathing in her scent, listening to the frantic double heartbeat that mirrors his own. His cock twitches, balls tightening as adrenalin pumps round his blood, the chant in his head ( _matematemate)_ growing so loud it is almost deafening now. He needs to take her. _Soon_. “You,” he growls, grabbing for her. 

She moves fast as he lunges, but he is faster, seizing her by her coat and dragging her back as she tries to scramble away, throwing her belly first into the tree and clawing at her, ripping the coat from her shoulders and pressing her body to the tree with his own. He’s panting into her neck, hissing and grunting as she struggles against him and it makes excitement rise inside him, makes his arousal burn even brighter. 

“Where’s Yaz!?” She gasps as he pins her, and he growls in response - was she _still_ on about that damn thing when he was on her and ready to mate? She wants this too - he can _smell it._

“Tied up right now,” he replies. It’s getting hard to form words, his baser needs taking over his brain. 

“If you’ve -“

“Your pet is fine,” he snaps, no patience for her threats and fusses over the insignificant human female. “You can find her after.”

“After?”

“Yesss,” he hisses, thrusting his hips against her backside. “ _After_.”

“Master -”

Knowing he needs to subdue her, and quickly, the Master rips at her trousers, making fast work of the material of those and her scrap of underwear, tearing them down her legs and sinking onto his knees to press his face up between her thighs where she is hot and wet and smells _incredible_. 

The noise she makes pleases him greatly as he laps at her eagerly, something between a squeak and a gasp - and then a moan - _definitely_ a moan as he uses the flat of his tongue to rub at her, stimulating all the spots that would ready her for mating while his hands grip her hips, claws digging in. 

She grows wet and swollen, the pink flesh flushed and deliciously slippery beneath his tongue, and he starts to purr in appreciation as he licks her there, drinking in her delicious scent. 

“Wai - ohhh - _Master_ , I don’t -”

She starts to struggle again, and he yanks at her, pulling her back and toppling her off balance with her trousers caught round her ankles so she’s quite literally sitting on his face. She yelps, and tries to get up, but it’s easy to drag her to the floor, twisting to throw her down on her belly and climbing up to mount her.

 _Mate_ , the voice in his head demands, _take the female, female is ripe to mate, mount her, mate her, mark her…_

She’s squirming and gasping beneath him, but the Master can no longer tune into her words, the primal urges in his head too deafening, the forces that drive his body impossible to ignore now. Knowing he doesn’t want her distressed, he shoves his nose into her neck, mouthing at her, careful not to hurt her with his fangs as he purrs, licking at her skin soothingly while he claws at her top, desperate to feel _skin_ , hoping that she understands that he _needs_ to take her now. 

She doesn’t move to escape when he kneels up to rid himself of as much of his own clothing as is necessary, and he is pleased when he looks down to see her laying still splayed out in the dirt, ribcage heaving, body mostly bare except for the scraps of shirt that still cling to her. He leans down over her again, growling softly in excitement, mouth on her neck again, unable to resist pressing his sharp teeth gently to her skin this time as his cock jumps forward. 

The female shifts up onto her knees, presenting herself for him beautifully, saying something, voice breathless, and he purrs in delight, licking her neck in gratitude as he mounts her. 

A wordless cry leaves her lips when he finally presses inside, and his own voice joins it, grunting his pleasure, soft growls bubbling up from his throat as he starts to hump her. He rakes his claws down her back and side, _mine, mate, my mate, mark her_ , his mind tells him as he thrusts into her, and she cries out and shudders beneath him when his teeth sink into her neck. 

He works his cock into her deeper, listening to her keen as he stretches her out, his primal urges telling him he needs to be deep inside her when he comes. Her body is sweating and trembling, pretty spine arched and bared breasts swaying as he fucks her hard. He paws at them, scratching and squeezing, feeling there and further down, pressing a large hand into the flat of her abdomen, feeling himself hitting her inside as his mouth works over her neck, biting and licking, growling and panting as he feels his pleasure build and fucks her faster. 

Her body tenses beneath his suddenly, and then she’s gasping, crying out loud, thighs shuddering as her cunt clenches him hard. She collapses down, going boneless beneath him, and he grabs her arms, pinning her wrists to the dirt floor above her head and leaning forward, holding her down as he starts to fuck her even faster, hips snapping almost brutally into hers, chasing the climax he can feel building inside him with everything he is. 

A roar tears it’s way from his throat when he comes and he slumps forward, open mouth latching onto wherever he can - her shoulder, he thinks - fangs sinking in, feeling soft warm flesh break beneath his teeth and tasting the copper tang of blood in his mouth as he spills himself inside her. 

They are both panting hard when he goes still, and his female is trembling beneath him. He nudges at her cheek with his nose, making a soft noise of enquiry in the back of his throat, and after a moment she turns her face and says something. He can’t focus on the words, but her voice is soft and she sounds calm enough to appease him. 

There’s blood on her neck and her shoulder, it’s strong scent tickling his nose, and the Master lifts his hips to slide out of her, before shifting his weight off her and leaning down to sniff at her neck, tongue following. He meticulously licks all the wounds he’d left on her clean, lapping up the blood as he purrs quietly, working his way from the bite on her neck to the scratches down her back and sides, rolling her onto her back so he can get at the ones on her chest too, pulling aside the useless scrap of fabric he’d left hanging off her that had once been a shirt. He reaches the apex of her thighs to find that there’s blood there too, and he licks her clean, tasting himself and her as well as the metallic tang of blood as she sighs and squirms.

When he’s done he crawls back up, nuzzling her neck and face. Her cheeks are salty with tears, and he licks them away too, feeling her lift a hand to his hair, petting him gently as he cleans her face up. Her fingers card through his hair and nails scratch lightly by his ears and neck until he’s purring loudly. 

When he is content she is cleaned and cared for, he shifts to the side of her, settling down and curling his large body around her smaller one, dragging her close, arms wrapping around her and nose burying in her hair. He’s still purring, utterly sated and content for now with all his instincts well catered for, rubbing his face into her hair, nuzzling her gently as she snuggles into his form. 

“Cold,” she says after several long minutes when the sweat on their skin has started to dry, and he lifts his head and blinks down at her, the word registering in his mind and sounding strange. “Oh,” she says, looking up at him with hooded eyes. “There you are.”

He blinks again, giving his head a shake. Yes… his typical senses are returning. The rush of pressure in his mind forcing him to obey his instincts simmering down and away, and the adrenaline that had driven him cooling in his blood. 

“Yes,” he replies slowly, then carefully uncurls himself from around her to let her up. She sits up, reaching down to drag up the trousers still caught somewhere around her ankles, before rolling onto her hands and knees and getting shakily to her feet. She stumbles forward, over to where her coat lays on the ground and scoops it up, throwing it hastily on and pulling it tight around herself. She pauses, her back to him, seeming unable to know how to behave next. The Master clears his throat, and gets to his own feet, hastily righting his clothes. His head is starting to pound a little, and his body feels tired but good. He runs a tongue over his teeth as he pulls his clothing together, and notes that the sharpness to them was morphing back to normal, fangs retracting. The clearing suddenly seems a lot darker than it had just a moment ago, and he expects his eyes have returned to their typical brown as well. 

He looks over at the Doctor, and clears his throat again. 

She seems to give herself a little shake, and turns to face him. “I’m okay,” she says, though he hadn’t asked. She gives a shiver, and his gaze flickers down to the ruined material of her shirts on the forest floor. He frowns, debating, before shrugging out of his overcoat and waistcoat, then unbuttoning his navy shirt before handing it to her wordlessly. She raises her eyebrows. 

“Take it,” he says gruffly. “You’re cold. My blood’s still running hot, I don’t need it.”

“...Okay.” she turns her back to shrug out of her coat, letting him see the scratches he’d left down her bare back. He forces his gaze away, looking at the ground, until she turns back, shirt buttoned and shoved into her trousers and coat back on. It’s big on her, the material baggy and sleeves peeping down beneath the cuffs of her coat, and he likes the way it looks. She’ll smell like him even more now, and he likes that too. He breathes deeply through his nostrils, before forcing herself to turn away. 

“Well,” he says, smoothing himself down. “Your little pet is about a mile north from here. I’m sure you’ll find her, no doubt she’ll wake up and start caterwauling again soon.”

There’s a pause before she replies. “So… that was really all this was about? Catching Yaz. Leading me here. Just so you could…?”

Something feels thick and heavy between his hearts, but he puts it down to the lingering effects of the virus disturbing the workings of his body, and after a beat, he whirls to face her with a grin, tugging the lapels of his coat straight. 

“Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.”

She looks away, and there’s a blush on her cheeks.

“Thanks by the way,” he says casually, brushing his hands over the dirt on his clothing. It slightly detracted from the put-together appearance he was trying to present now, but he does his best to ignore that. “You were such a good little kitty for me.” He leers at her and she scowls back, face going redder. 

“Well,” she says. “I’m used to dealing with you behaving like an animal.”

He laughs as she tugs her coat straight and tosses her hair, setting off to march past him. His hand shoots out to grasp her arm as she brushes by, and he yanks her close, leaning in to inhale deeply, unable to resist giving her neck one last nuzzle, purring quietly as he nips at her jaw. 

“Get off,” she huffs, rolling her eyes as she pushes at him, but not before she had leant into his touch, just briefly. 

“See you next full moon?” He calls out after her as she stalks off. 

“Go to hell!”

He is still laughing as her stomping footsteps fade away into the distance. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this I would LOVE to know what you think, I think it's definitely one of the more out there things I've ever attempted and I really hope it filled the prompt okay, probably a little less fluff than you'd hoped but I tried my best 😂
> 
> You can follow me on twitter @zaffrinfic and send me prompts there or on CC (which is linked there) if you ever want! ❤️


End file.
